


You have to choose right now, brother! - Part 1

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: Incest [14]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Choose Which Sister You Want, FDom Big Sister, FSub Little Sister, Incest, Multi, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your sisters come to your room. They found out about your incest porn. Now they know you think about one of them.. but they don't know which. They always wanted to have sex with you and have been fighting for your attention for awhile. Now when parents aren't home, it's a perfect opportunity for them to make you make a decision and fuck one of them. Which one will it be? Your dominant and comforting big sister? Or your young and submissive little sister? Make your choice.
Relationships: Female & Female/Male
Series: Incest [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070324
Kudos: 1





	You have to choose right now, brother! - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes & improvements to the scripts are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

[Door open]

Lil sis: Hi big brother!

Big sis: Hey little bro, you have some time?

Big sis: No no, nothing happend. We just want to talk.

Lil sis: Yeah, we just need to.. talk.

[Door shut]

Big sis: [Whisper] Now, you stay quiet. I'll talk to him.

Lil sis: [Whisper] Okay.

Big sis: You don't mind if we join you on the bed, right?

[Bed sound as they both get comfortable on it]

Big sis: Okay so..

Big sis: [Sigh] How should I say this..

Lil sis: Maybe I'll say it then-

Big sis: No.

Lil sis: Then spit it out already!

Big sis: Ugh! You're so annoying sometimes sis.

Big sis: Okay look little bro..

Big sis: We know everything.

Big sis: About what? Well..

Lil sis: About your incest porn!

Big sis: Sis!? What are you doing!? I said I'll tell him!

Lil sis: Ya, but you was too slow. [Giggle]

Big sis: Eh.. whatever..

Big sis: So yeah, we saw your browser history little brother. We know all about the whole gonewildaudio reddit website, soundgasm.. all of that.

Big sis: We saw the kind of audios you're into too. It was all brother and sister porn.

Lil sis: Aww, that's so cute! Look sis, he's trying to deny it! [Giggle]

Big sis: It's fine little bro, we're not here to make fun of you or anything. We're here for a completely different reason.

Lil sis: We're here to-

Big sis: Can you not? I got this, okay sis? Chill.

Lil sis: [Sigh] Yea, yea, fine.. whatever..

Big sis: Thank you.

Big sis: Little brother, we're here because..

Big sis: Despite seeing your history, we still don't know which one of us you're thinking about, when you listen to these audios.

Big sis: And it's driving us insane because we also want you.

Big sis: Of course we do, you didn't know?

Lil sis: We always wanted you..

Big sis: I thought it was obvious when we always fought around you..

Lil sis: Yeah, those weren't real fights. We just wanted your attention big brother.

Big sis: But anyways.. we couldn't figure out whether the audios were about big sister or little sister. They just said "sister" in their title.

Big sis: We even tried to listen to the audios and find out what the performer calls the listener, but everytime we skipped through the audio, she was just sucking on something or moaning.

Big sis: And we didn't have the time to listen to the whole audios, because there were alot of them.

Big sis: And so we just kept looking and looking and-

Lil sis: Oh my god, are you gonna tell him today or not?

Big sis: What the fuck is your problem?

Lil sis: You're stretching this for no reason. Just tell him we're here to ask which one of us he wants to fuck already.

Big sis: Sis!!!

Lil sis: Oops! I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to!

Big sis: [Sigh] It's fine, I guess I was gonna tell him anyway.

Big sis: That's right little bro. You have to choose which one of us you want to fuck. Your little sister? Or me, your big sister.

Lil sis: And you need to choose like right now, too.

Big sis: Exactly. We need to know ASAP.

Lil sis: No big brother. "No" is not even an option. You're going to fuck one of us today and period.

Big sis: She's right. You're not gonna leave this room without having sex with one of us and settling this down once and for all. We deserve to finally know which of us is your favorite.

Lil sis: If you choose me, she will leave and we will have sex big brother.. 

Lil sis: And if you choose her, which is less likely, I'll leave and you two will have sex. It's that simple.

Big sis: Parents aren't home too, so there will never be a better opportunity than this.

Big sis: What? And who gives a fuck if it's wrong? Cause I don't.

Lil sis: Me neither.. I know I want you big brother and no rule is going to stop me from fucking you if you say that you also want me.

Big sis: Somebody's gonna know? Who exactly? Besides the three of us?

Lil sis: We won't tell anyone.. it will be a dirty little secret between us, siblings.

Big sis: Don't worry little bro, nobody will find out. We will make sure of it.

Lil sis: [Whimper] Come on big brother.. I know you always wanted me..

Lil sis: I know I just turned eighteen and all but.. I'll never stop being your sweet little princess..

Lil sis: I've always been the best little sister for you..

Lil sis: And you've been the best big brother I could ask for..

Lil sis: If you choose me, I'll let you do whatever you want with me..

Lil sis: You could consider it as a reward for always treating me so well..

Lil sis: I'll let you fuck me hard from behind, like I know you always wanted to..

Lil sis: I'll be a bad and naughty submissive little slut for you big brother..

Lil sis: I can become your favorite little sex doll..

Lil sis: A fuck toy..

Lil sis: I'll be there just for your pleasure..

Lil sis: I'll let you pull my hair and get rough with me.. just how I like it.. how I know you like it..

Lil sis: Just say those three magical words and I'll instantly give myself to you..

Lil sis: [Moan] Say you want me big brother..

Big sis: Phew.. talk all you want little girl.. that's not gonna work on him.

Lil sis: What?

Big sis: You don't even know our brother. I'm sure he doesn't like submissive brats like you. 

Big sis: He needs an experienced woman who knows how to please him..

Big sis: A woman who can teach him new things..

Big sis: Who can take control and take care of him and his needs..

Big sis: Not a young slut who will make him do all the work..

Big sis: Ain't that right, little brother?

Big sis: I bet our little sister wouldn't even be able to take that cock like she says she would..

Big sis: You need a fully developed woman like me.. who has more to offer than just a cute look..

Big sis: And I'm not only talking about my tits, which are clearly bigger than hers..

Lil sis: Ey! My tits are fine, okay? I like them. I'm sure he likes them too.

Big sis: Keep telling yourself that sis.. [Giggle]

Big sis: But my good little boy knows which pair he likes more..

Lil sis: Come on big bro! Choose me already! I know you want to fuck me, not her! I'm young but I promise you I know more than she does.

Big sis: [Giggle] That's a good one little sis.. Come on little bro, choose me..

Big sis: You know you want big sis to ride you.. to take care of you and call you her good boy..

Lil sis: Don't listen to her! Choose me!

Big sis: No, me! 

Lil sis: Me!

Big sis: Me!

Lil sis: What? What do you mean you need time?

Big sis: Oh..

Lil sis: You need to decide now!

Big sis: Hold on sis, It's fine.. let's give him a couple minutes..

Big sis: I'm sure he will make a good decision by the time we're back.

Lil sis: But! But-

Big sis: Let's just leave him alone for now, and let him think, okay?

Lil sis: Uhh.. alright sis..

Big sis: We will be back shortly little brother.

Lil sis: Yeah and..

Lil sis: [Whisper] Just think how good I'll look in the doggy position big brother..

Lil sis: [Whisper] Think about how good I'll moan for you.. [Moan] as your dick will be stretching me out..

Big sis: Hey! What are you whispering to him over there? Get back here.

Lil sis: Nothing! I'm coming.

Big sis: [Whisper] Remember little bro.. if you choose me, those beautiful big breasts will be all yours..

Big sis: I'll ride you and call you my good boy.. and give you comfort that only a big sis can give you..

Lil sis: And what *you* are whispering to him over there?

Big sis: [Giggle] Nothing.. let's go..

Lil sis: We will be back in like 5 minutes, okay big brother?

Big sis: And you better make a decision by then..

[Both sisters blow a kiss]

[Both sisters giggle]

[Door open and shut]


End file.
